La debilidad de los Cielos
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: "Déjame decirte algo que he estado pensando desde hace mucho tiempo, si no es a ti, ¿A quién debería darle este amor?" Ichimatsu ha vivido años con estos enfermos sentimientos dentro de su corazón, ¿qué sucederá cuando su corazón ya no pueda seguir cargándolos? SONGFIC DE AMA NO JAKU


Contenido: Yaoi, Songfic, OCC (no intencional), One-shot, angst, drama.

Pareja: KaraIchi + Jyushimatsu (Karamatsu x Ichimatsu + Jyushimatsu)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡HUSTLE, HUSTLE! Bienvenidos una vez más, mis queridos lectores, a uno más de mis escritos. En esta ocasión les traigo un songfic! Pero no cualquier songfic, la canción escogida para esta ocasión es más que nada la de "Ama no Jaku" la cual es originalmente cantada por GUMI, aunque hace poco en el canal de Kamiya Shiku subió un nuevo video de un cover de esta canción con la imagen de Ichimatsu. Les recuerdo que Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, la obra original es de Akatsuka Fujio; mientras que la canción es original de Vocaloid (164) por lo que mi escrito solamente es por imaginación ociosa y sin fines de lucro.

NOTA: Les recomiendo escuchar la canción (ya sea el cover del video de Kamiya Shiku, la original, el fandub o la de su preferencia) para hacer la lectura más interesante. ¡Disfrútenlo!

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Ichimatsu se encontraba pacíficamente sentado en la azotea de su casa, las cosas no eran diferentes o inusuales, pero a pesar de ello sentía una sensación amarga en su estómago. No podía evitar hundirse en sus propios sentimientos mientras su mano acariciaba la espalda de un gato dormido en sus piernas, aquellos pensamientos que solo terminaban en concluir en aquella persona a la que amaba profundamente, siempre terminaba imaginando la silueta de su doloroso hermano Karamatsu.

Para Ichimatsu no eran desconocidos aquellos sentimientos, en algún momento durante su adolescencia se dio cuenta de forma inevitable que la manera en que veía al segundo hermano no era como la que veía a sus demás hermanos, Karamatsu era…diferente. Y así, pasaron los años, al principio fue desgarrador, cansado y exhausto sentir toda aquella ola de sentimientos, pero al notar que era imposible poder exterminarla, Ichimatsu decidió vivir con ella, encerrada en alguna esquina de su corazón.

Ya estaba bastante acostumbrado, pero fue hasta hace un par de días que una nueva sensación se asentó en su estómago, como si fuese…algún tipo de presentimiento. Una casi imperceptible voz en su mente le gritaba (casi rogaba) que se le confesara a Karamatsu, que ésta sería su última oportunidad de hacerlo, pero Ichimatsu decidió que lo mejor sería ignorar aquella vocecilla. ¿Por qué justo ahora iría a confesársele a Karamatsu? A pesar de tener que vivir con aquella punzada en su corazón, todo era preferible a tener que ser rechazado por su hermano. Estaba consciente de que sus sentimientos eran sucios, enfermos, que no le era permitido amar a su hermano y que probablemente no podría sobrevivir a un rechazo por parte de Karamatsu. Así que se encontraba mejor en su zona de confort donde solamente era el hermano menor y podía verlo sonreír todos los días…aquella dolorosa pero hermosa sonrisa que su hermano siempre le dedicaba.

-¡Ichimatsu-niisan!- el grito del quinto hermano fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que el gatito que estaba en sus piernas saltara espantado y huyera- Ah…- sin borrar su sonrisa, Jyushimatsu se rascaba su nuca como en señal de disculpa- Karamatsu-niisan dice que quiere contarnos algo- Jyushimatsu esperó pacientemente a que el mayor se levantara lentamente y le sujetara de la mano para bajar juntos de aquel lugar.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la habitación, Osomatsu traía en manos una fotografía, que parecía pertenecer a Karamatsu ya que él lo perseguía e intentaba recuperarla.

-¡Osomatsu!- gritaba Karamatsu alargando su brazo para alcanzar su foto, pero el mayor era mas ágil y se agachaba para impedírselo- ¡Devuélvemela!- el rostro de Karamatsu estaba levemente enrojecido pero, definitivamente no era por el ejercicio.

-No deberías avergonzarte, Karamatsu- reía juguetonamente mientras apartaba a su hermano con su mano- ¿Dónde has conseguido a una novia tan bonita?

 _"¿Su novia…?"_

-¡Osomatsu-niisan!- lloriqueaba Karamatsu ante las burlas de su hermano mayor.

-No seas infantil- reprendía Choromatsu al primero, quien reía ante el rostro del segundo. Choromatsu alcanzó la foto y después de los quejidos de Osomatsu se la devolvió a Karamatsu.

-¿Y al menos sabe que tienes hermanos? Si no lo sabe, tal vez de esa forma podríamos compartirla- Osomatsu seguía riendo burlonamente.

-No puedo creer que Karamatsu-niisan haya conseguido novia, ¿seguro que no nos estás engañando?- ahora era Todomatsu el que había tomado nuevamente la foto de las manos de Karamatsu, aunque esta vez no hizo un drama para que se la devolvieran.

 _"La novia de Karamatsu…"_

-My Little Karamatsu girl ha logrado conquistar my heart y yo el suyo- extendía sus brazos dramáticamente mientras lo decía- Y no pienso compartirla- volteó a ver a Osomatsu, quien solo refunfuñaba.

-¿Eh? ¿Karamatsu-niisan tiene novia?- todos voltearon a ver a los dos hermanos que aun se encontraban parados en la puerta- ¡Felicidades!- Jyushimatsu se lanzó hacia los brazos de su hermano, pero debido al peso Karamatsu solamente alcanzó a atraparlo y que ambos cayeran juntos al suelo entre risas.

-¿Ichimatsu-niisan?- preguntaba Todomatsu al ver a su hermano, se había puesto pálido, sus ojos estaban desmesuradamente abiertos y no había pronunciado palabra- Lo sé, sorprendente que él de entre todos nosotros sea el que haya conseguido novia.

 _"La novia…de Karamatsu…"_ y sin haber dicho nada, Ichimatsu salió corriendo de la habitación, siendo notado únicamente por Todomatsu, ya que los demás hermanos se encontraban gritando y molestando al pobre de Karamatsu.

 **Déjame decirte algo**

 **que he estado pensando**

 **desde hace mucho tiempo**

 **Si pudiéramos volver a ser amigos**

 **no pediría nada más**

Ichimatsu corría, sin tener algún tipo de destino o dirección, simplemente necesitaba correr, tal vez de esa forma podría escapar del sufrimiento que su corazón sentía desde que sus hermanos habían mencionado a "la novia de Karamatsu"

 _"No puede ser, no puede ser"_ se repetía incontables veces, sin percatarse, las lagrimas ya se encontraban recorriendo sus mejillas. _"¿Era esto lo que presentía? ¿Hubiera cambiado algo de haberle dicho cómo me siento?"_ Ichimatsu corrió hasta que sus piernas se negaban a dar otro paso más, su carrera lo había dirigido a un rio, bastante lejos de su casa.

 **Si estás de acuerdo con eso,**

 **a mí tampoco me molesta**

 **Siendo un mentiroso, canto una canción de amor**

 **con palabras contrarias a mis pensamientos**

 _"Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio…"_ Ichimatsu se sentó en el pasto a la orilla del rio, juntando sus piernas a su pecho y posando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas intentó convencerse a sí mismo de sentimientos que en verdad no sentía. Este sentimiento…ya lo había sentido antes.

Hace años, cuando intentó matar lo que sentía por su hermano y simplemente no lo había logrado, la culpa, el miedo, la depresión, todas ellas estaban renaciendo nuevamente en su pecho como si fueran flores, con peligrosas espinas que deñaban su corazón.

Ya conocía todo esto pero, comparados con el pasado, los malestares de hoy eran más dolorosos, más tangibles, antes al menos vivía en la duda si sería correspondido o no, hoy lloraba porque su corazón había sido destrozado en partes que no podrían volverse a pegar.

 **El clima de hoy en la zona fue de un cielo claro**

 **Pero hubo un poco de lluvia después**

 **El día de ayer tuve mucho tiempo libre**

 **así que sólo lo disfruté**

 **No es como si hubiera pensado en ti,**

 **ni nada parecido**

 **Bueno, tal vez pensé solo un poco,**

 **en contra de mi voluntad**

Habían pasado días, y para Ichimatsu seguir viviendo era un reto casi mortal. Por la mañana, apenas si podía probar bocado en el desayuno y, después de eso, el segundo hermano siempre salía, con el estúpido pretexto de que tenía que ver a su "Karamatsu girl". Siempre se iba sonriendo, se le veía tan feliz…

En cambio, Ichimatsu subía a la azotea después de que Karamatsu se fuera, pasaba todo el día en ese lugar ¿Cuántas horas pasaba sin tener la necesidad de moverse? Sus comidas eran únicamente pequeños bocados que sus hermanos (en la mayoría de las veces Jyushimatsu) subían para evitar que muriera de inanición. Aquel día en particular el cielo se encontraba de un hermoso color azul, con pequeñas, esponjosas y blancas nubes recorriendo su lento viaje. Aquel panorama repugnó por completo al cuarto hermano. El mundo seguía exponiendo sus hermosos paisajes, mientras que él se sentaba en el mismo lugar de siempre sintiéndose como mierda que solamente respiraba. Afortunadamente para Ichimatsu, horas después el clima cambió drásticamente, las nubes habían adquirido una tonalidad grisácea y las gotas de lluvia habían comenzado a mojar los techos de las casas y el pavimento. Sus lágrimas podían camuflarse perfectamente; con sol o con lluvia Ichimatsu no podía descansar de Karamatsu ni siquiera en sus propios pensamientos.

 _"Ese maldito, idiota y doloroso hermano mayor…"_ pensó Ichimatsu mientras posaba sus manos en sus oídos, como si ese fuese la forma para silenciar sus pensamientos

 **Al igual como gira un carrusel**

 **mi mente gira y gira**

 **Ya que parece estarse derramando de mis manos**

 **¿Donde debería tirar el amor que me diste?**

 **No necesito algo que disminuirá**

 **cuanto más lo utilice**

 **Déjame decirte algo que he estado pensando**

 **desde hace mucho tiempo**

 **Aunque no pueda verte,**

 **puedo ver tus palabras**

-¡Ichimatsu! ¿¡Has estado arriba todo este rato?!- cuando Ichimatsu se dignó a bajar de su lugar, sus cinco hermanos lo miraron con preocupación, incluido Karamatsu- ¡Rápido! Ve a darte un buen baño antes de que te dé un resfriado- dictaba el tercer hermano, dándole empujoncitos para que se apresurara.

Aun dentro del cuarto de baño, Ichimatsu se sentía completamente abatido, sin ganas si quiera de moverse para quitarse la ropa, ya nada tenía sentido para él.

-¡Vamos a bañarnos juntos, Ichimatsu-niisan!- Jyushimatsu entró alegre y ya desnudo al cuarto de baño y sin replicas por parte del cuarto hermano, Jyushimatsu comenzó a desvestirlo. Lo mojó y enjabonó perfectamente hasta que pudo meterlo en la bañera, momentos después él también se metió, provocando que parte del agua se desbordara debido a lo estrecho del sitio.

-¡Ichimatsu-niisan! ¡Ichimatsu-niisan!- Ichimatsu levantó por primera vez la mirada hacia su hermano, quien emocionado vertía shampoo al agua, su hermano le sonrió antes de mover rápidamente sus brazos, provocando que sobre el agua se formara una espumosa especia- ¡Burbujas!

-Oi Jyushi…-el mayor iba a replicar hasta que vio la sonrisa de su hermano, tenía espuma en toda su cara y cabello.

-No estés triste, Ichimatsu-niisan- dijo en un pequeño murmuro mientras soplaba a la espuma de sus manos, creando así que las burbujas volaran hacia la cara de su hermano. Cuando Ichimatsu volvió a abrir sus ojos Jyushimatsu aun sonreía _"vaya…intenta consolarme"_ pensó dejando libre una diminuta sonrisa _"pero…aun con esto, simplemente no puedo decir que estoy bien"_

 **Me vuelvo loco cada vez que no puedo entender algo**

 **Los sentimientos a los que me aferro**

 **¿Son algo hermoso o sucio?**

 **Aún no lo sé y no puedo encontrar**

 **un lugar para desecharlos**

 **Esperé hasta que pueda ver el significado**

 **oculto en tus palabras**

 **¿Qué hay de malo con esperar un poco?**

Ichimatsu salió del cuarto de baño antes que el menor, ya que prefería quedarse hasta "estar como pasa" según sus propias palabras.

Pero ¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta esa incómoda situación? Ahora mismo, Ichimatsu se encontraba sentado sobre el tatami y delante de él, sentado sobre el sofá se encontraba su hermano mayor, aquel por el suspiró incontables veces y aun hacia que su corazón se estrujara de un amor agridulce.

Karamatsu estaba sentado viendo hacia Ichimatsu, secándole el cabello con una toalla. Cuando el menor salió del cuarto de baño tuvo la estúpida idea de pedirle (prácticamente ordenarle) a su hermano que le secara el cabello y así lo hizo, sin ninguna replica o queja.

-Te he notado diferente, Ichimatsu- decía el mayor mientras daba toda su atención a su actividad de secado- ¿Estas durmiendo y comiendo correctamente?- Ichimatsu sintió una punzada en su pecho, la preocupación de Karamatsu dolía, dolía demasiado…

-Es imposible dormir bien si estoy a tu lado…- soltó con sinceridad, pero pronto decidió corregir el sentido de su oración- roncas como motor descompuesto, Kusomatsu.

-¿¡En serio?! ¡Wah! ¡No lo sabía, lo siento!- sonreía mientras se disculpaba, Ichimatsu logró ver aquel gesto cuando alzó su mirada pero pronto volvió a bajarla.

Karamatsu se llevó su tiempo para mover la toalla sobre su cabeza, tiempo necesario para que Ichimatsu volviera a pensar.

Aquello que sentía por él era inmoral, desde que lo descubrió lo sabía…sus sentimientos eran sucios y nunca quiso confesárselos a Karamatsu por miedo a ser rechazado, a que lo repugnara y jamás pudieran entablar una relación de hermandad como hasta ahora, pero no mentía cuando pensaba que estaba un poco arrepentido de no haberlo hecho, aunque a estas alturas ya no importaba…

 _"Soy solamente uno más de sus hermanos"_ su mano subió hasta su pecho y estrujó su ropa en silencio _"Pero aun así…yo sigo sintiendo esto…"_

-Kusomatsu- llamó Ichimatsu, bajando su toalla hasta su cuello y levantando la cabeza- ¿En verdad quieres a tu novia?- La pregunta tomó desprevenido al mayor, quien de inmediato se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, segundos después volvió a ver a Ichimatsu y asintió mientras sonreía.

-¡Love is beautiful! Algún día lo comprenderás tú también Ichi…-pero antes de terminar, Ichimatsu le aventó la toalla mojada a la cara, interrumpiendo su doloroso dialogo.

-Cállate, Kusomatsu- Ichimatsu enseguida salió al pasillo, dejando confundido a su hermano adentro de la habitación. Ichimatsu luchaba consigo mismo para no soltar las lagrimas, si se ponía a llorar llamaría la atención de sus hermanos, no podía desmoronarse de esa manera enfrente de todos.

 _"¿Está mal si lo espero?"_ se dirigió al fondo del pasillo y tomó su postura usual _"¿está mal si intento convencerme de que lo suyo no durará?, ¿que pronto romperán y Karamatsu regresará a ser soltero? ¿Está mal si espero algo que no pasará?"_ pensaba Ichimatsu, intentando encontrar las fuerzas para seguir viviendo, si no se mentía a si mismo dudaba encontrar la suficiente determinación para seguir viviendo su día a día.

 **Tú continúas avanzando,**

 **mientras que yo me detengo por completo**

 **¿Con qué debería llenar la distancia**

 **que hay entre nosotros?**

 **Yo todavía no puedo utilizar las palabras con sinceridad**

 **Soy un cobarde de nacimiento**

-¿Hoy saldrás, Ichimatsu-niisan?- preguntaba curioso Todomatsu cuando veía que su hermano menor se ponía sus botas y a lado suyo se encontraba un paraguas de color violeta- Aun está lloviendo bastante.

-Quiero tomar algo de aire fresco- fue la explicación antes de tomar su paraguas y salir de su residencia. Los últimos días, Ichimatsu había pasado encerrado en su casa, quisiera o no, sus piernas imploraban moverse por lo que, aun con el cielo cayéndose a pedazos en forma de gotas, Ichimatsu salió sin rumbo fijo, con la esperanza de despejar un poco su mente.

Caminaba constante pero a una velocidad mínima, se tomaba su tiempo para atravesar las calles y avenidas, no le daba importancia a la gente que le rodeaba ni como los paraguas chocaban unos con otros y mucho menos a quienes corrían sin uno e intentaban buscar refugio debajo de sus mochilas o portafolios. El tiempo parecía pasar cada vez más lento.

Sin darse cuenta, Ichimatsu llegó a una de las calles comerciales más concurridas. En días normales, la calle estaría abarrotada de gente, pero por el clima la cantidad de gente había disminuido, aunque aún seguía siendo bastante más de lo que un asocial como Ichimatsu podía resistir. Antes de darse la vuelta para regresar por donde había venido, alcanzó a divisar a una cara similar a la suya. El chico de chaqueta de cuero negro, pantalones brillantes y botines extravagantes era en realidad su hermano Karamatsu pero él no iba solo, a su lado una joven que no le alcanzaba a ver el rostro, pero de complexión delgada y cabello negro le acompañaba, ambos bajo el mismo paraguas azul veían curioso el escaparate de una tienda.

-Karamatsu…-su voz no alcanzó los oídos de su hermano, la lluvia chocando contra el asfalto acallaba su voz y lo único que lograba hacer era ver a su hermano, a la persona que amaba, sonriéndole a su linda acompañante, una sonrisa que pocas veces le había visto a su hermano, una que nunca le había dedicado a él.

Fueron casi dos minutos lo que Ichimatsu tardó en reaccionar, la pareja de tórtolos ya había dado la vuelta y había avanzado más a lo largo de la avenida, sujetados de las manos y riéndose en alguna conversación que Ichimatsu no alcanzaba a escuchar. La pareja nunca se dio cuenta que el menor los estaba observando, ni mucho menos como éste, después de su pequeño trance, había soltado su paraguas mientras salía corriendo en dirección opuesta hacia donde se dirigían mientras sollozaba. Karamatsu no se daba cuenta que había terminado de destrozar el corazón de su hermano menor.

 **Ya que parece estarse derramando de mis manos**

 **Si no es a ti,**

 **¿A quién debería darle este amor?**

 **No creo que pueda entregárselo**

 **a alguien más tan fácilmente**

Ichimatsu estaba más que consiente de que, desde aquel día lluvioso, había estado evitando de cualquier manera a Karamatsu. En la casa, en la calle, cuando los seis salían a emborracharse, ¡hasta había cambiado su lugar en el futón para estar lo más lejos que pudiese de Karamatsu!

 _"Quiero morir…"_ otra vez aquel pensamiento lo atravesaba como una daga. Nunca creyó que aquellos sentimientos pudieran pesar tanto, cuando los descubrió se aseguró de esconderlos dentro de sí, jamás pensó que el desentierro de éstos provocaría tal dolor, tal asfixia que preferiría estar muerto antes de tener que seguir cargándolos.

Ichimatsu levantó lentamente sus párpados, dormía a cada oportunidad que tenía, ya fuese de día o de noche pero aun así no sentía descanso alguno, es como si aun dentro de sueños estuviera solamente pensando en sus pesares. Pero la razón por la que se despertó fue nada más que el sonido de una guitarra que provenía del tejado.

-Ese idiota…- murmuró mientras se levantaba del sofá, sus piernas apenas si podían aguantar su propio peso pero a pesar de ello se dirigió lentamente el pequeño balcón para escuchar mejor aquella melodía. Solo había uno de entre sus hermanos que sabía tocar aquel instrumento, el más tonto y doloroso.

Sus ojos parecían humedecerse una vez mas mientras escuchaba las cuerdas del instrumento, tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos de Karamatsu. Ichimatsu estaba más que consiente que jamás podría alcanzarlo.

-Ichimatsu-niisan- el susurro de una voz pegó directamente a su oído, antes de poder girarse para encarar a su acompañante éste lo abrazó por detrás pegando su rostro en la espalda del cuarto hermano- No llores, Ichimatsu-niisan- inusualmente, la voz de Jyushimatsu no era fuerte ni mucho menos escandalosa como solía ser, esta vez era seria y solamente sonaba a modo de susurro para que Karamatsu no se diera cuenta de la presencia de ambos.

-Yo no estoy llorando- replicó Ichimatsu, aceptando el abrazo, sintiendo como los delgados brazos de su hermano lo acobijaban.

-Si lo estás- Jyushimatsu abrazó con más fuerza a su hermano y en acto de reflejo, segundos después, podía escuchar los casi inaudibles sollozos de su hermano. _"No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí Ichimatsu-niisan"_ pensaba mientras cubría sus propios ojos en la espalda de su hermano mayor _"Yo te esperaré, lo que sea, hasta que dejes de sufrir por Karamatsu-niisan…no importa cuánto, siempre estaré a tu lado"_ pensaba el menor, intentando consolar a su hermano al mismo tiempo que auto controlaba sus propios sentimientos.

 **Así que continuaré**

 **esperando**

 **Otra vez**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN.-.-.-.-.-.-**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: ok, ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad es que ya me quedan solamente dos semanas de vacaciones y no podía simplemente entrar a la escuela sin haber hecho este songfic que me ha estado taladrando la cabeza desde hace semanas! Es por ello que si llegaste hasta aquí te lo agradezco infinitamente y te prometo mi amor eterno si dejas tu comentario o crítica constructiva en la cajita de reviews, ya sea por fanfiction o amor yaoi. Espero que les haya gustado y, si marcha todo como lo planeado, vendré una vez más antes de que las vacaciones terminen. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
